An illumination apparatus has been recently proposed which includes a light emitting device using LED elements as a light source. In the light emitting device, many bare chips of LED elements are mounted on a substrate, and these LED chips are electrically connected to each other by bonding wires and sealed with a sealing body containing fluorescent matter. White light, daylight color light, bulb color light, etc., are obtained.
However, light generated by such a light emitting device is low in the red component, and it is difficult to obtain light having a high light color rendering property, for example, bulb color light.
In view of this difficulty, it is considered that the number of red components is increased by sealing blue light emitting LED elements with a sealing body containing yellow fluorescent matter and red fluorescent matter. However, the red fluorescent matter has low energy conversion efficiency and there is the possibility of causing light emitting efficiency of the light emitting device to lower.
Additionally, a light emitting device has been proposed which includes: blue light emitting LED elements; red light emitting LED elements; and fluorescent matter which is excited by the blue light emitting LED elements and emits light at a light emission spectrum of a wavelength band between blue light of the blue light emitting LED element and red light of the red light emitting LED element. In this light emitting device, because red light is directly emitted from the red light emitting LED elements using the red light emitting LED elements, light emitting efficiency is prevented from lowering.
However, characteristics of the red light emitting LED element are largely changed depending on temperature, for example, color of emitted light is largely changed by a temperature change.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting device which can improve light emitting efficiency and reduce influence of a temperature change on color of emitted light regarding a red light emitting LED element in consideration of temperature characteristics of the red light emitting LED element, and an illumination apparatus including the light emitting device.